Many people spend a lot of time using a laptop computer. Most people use a laptop computer by leaving it on the top of a desk and read information on a laptop computer screen with their neck straight or bent downward depending on the position of the computer screen. This posture causes a lot of stress and strain on the user's neck. In addition, people tend to lean forward and keep their back away from the back of the chair. This posture causes a lot of stress and strain on the back and shoulder. People place their forearms, hands and wrists on top of the desk when they type on the keyboard of the laptop or use the mouse panel of the laptop. This type of posture causes a lot of stress on all joints of upper extremities. Working with a laptop computer for several hours a day with this unhealthy posture could make a person feel tired easily with pain at their neck, shoulder, back and wrists. This could lead to an injury of the spine, back, shoulder, neck, and wrists.
To avoid the aforementioned kind of pain or injury, a person should use a laptop computer in a relaxed posture with the least amount of stress and strain to the neck, back, shoulder and wrists. The most relaxed posture for using a laptop computer is sitting on a chair at a reclined angle. The laptop computer is placed in a proper holder with comfortable forearm and wrist supports, so that the user can see the laptop computer screen easily while sitting at a reclined angle with the neck and back rested on the chair back and user's elbows, wrists and hands rested on proper supports. This relaxed posture causes the least amount of stress to the spine, neck, shoulder, hands and wrists.
Similarly, it is important to adopt a proper posture when reading a book. Users often position a book on their laps or on top of a desk and bend over the book in order to read it. Oftentimes, a user will hold the spine of the book with one hand, while turning the pages with the other. In addition to creating fatigue and stress for the neck and shoulders, reading a book can also cause fatigue of the hands and fingers because of the need to grip the book and turn the pages.
Devices that are currently available in the marketplace provide a support for a laptop computer or book, but however do not allow the device to be adjusted in order to promote good posture of the user. In other words, the presently available commercial devices do not address the bad posture problems of users of laptop computers and readers of books. Hence, it is desirable to have a support device that is capable of holding a laptop computer or a book, while also promoting good posture.